


New family

by Dreamstar11



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamstar11/pseuds/Dreamstar11
Summary: Hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

 

I shuffled down the road, the hood of my hoodie pulled up and staring at the sidewalk below me. I felt more secure this way, looking people in the eyes was too hard, they just judged me. I didn’t have my earbuds in today, I wanted to walk in silence. Though, that was kind of hard in the city, but as I got farther out, the noise died down and I was able to get the peace I desired. I was getting closer to my destination, the Cemetery. It was proven by the added greenery. Around the Cemetery there were large trees and shrubs, an attempt to make the Cemetery a more ‘happy’ place. They only thing that they added to was the peaceful atmosphere.

And the painful memory that I’m alive while my loved one(s) are dead. I approached the Cemetery, and opened the wrought iron gate. Stepping inside, I took a deep breathe of the fresh, clean air, before heading to a certain headstone. My grandma’s. She had passed away just a few days ago, due to cancer. I sat down in front of the grave. “ H-hey Grandma…….how’re you doing?” I asked. Nobody responded, but I could imagine her answering, “ Oh, I’m doing just fine up here. A little cloudy, but nothing much else. How about you?” I chuckled a little. “ I’m doing alright. Nothing much has happened since…...well………..you know.” I said. After that I kinda just sat there in silence, remembering her. A small group came in, but I didn’t really pay any attention to them.

Eventually, I was ready to leave. I stood up, but before I left I noticed the small group that had come in earlier. It was a strange assortment of people. A young girl? Boy? And a few monsters, two skeletons, two bipedal goats, a blue fish lady and a small yellow dinosaur… The child was kneeling in front of two grave stones, apparently crying. I decided it was best to leave them alone. I made my way back to the gate. Just before I exited, though, I felt a pain of guilt. The child had obviously lost someone too… shouldn’t I try to help?

But they already have people to comfort them. I reasoned with myself.

I began to walk back home. Or at least, what I could call a home. This time it was an alleyway that was pretty warm and had good shelter. I’d been staying there for a few days, so longer than usual. I’d been going from place to place for a while now, the thing is, I ran away from living with my grandma a few weeks ago. She had been really sick… and gone a lot. People offered to take me in when she died. But, they always said they'd take me in when she died, before she actually died. So I ran. Everyone knew she was going to die, even me. But I ran from the truth, and I ran from my family, from love. And then none of it mattered anymore… because she was gone.

I didn’t go back. I went to the funeral, but I’ve avoided everyone. I don’t want their false pity. I don’t want to be looked down on! I…… I just want to have my grandma back! To be loved and accepted for who I am despite everything! Why? Why did everything have to go bad? Why can’t I just go back?!? I felt the tears begin to trickle down my cheeks. I began to run to the alleyway, to avoid attention. I didn’t want anyone seeing me like this, nor did I want anyone offering to take me in. I could take care of my own self. 

Soon, I reached “Home.” There was a large dumpster with a big cardboard box next to it and several trash cans near by. This was my “Home”, which provided warmth, protection and kept me from prying eyes. For now, it was perfect. I flopped down inside the box, and sighed. Maybe I could take a nap, or just rest for a while. Suddenly, I heard loud footsteps, and I shrank back into my cardboard box, and pulled my hood over my head. I had used this technique many times, to avoid people. Worked every time. I heard a thump near my box, no against my box! Then a childlike gasp.

“Mom! There’s somebody in here!” I froze, my eyes wide. When I looked up, I saw the child from the cemetery crouched down beside me looking worried. We stared at each other. Then in a flash, I leapt out of the box, and began sprinting as fast as I could. I didn’t need anymore trouble with people! I was almost out of the alley way where I could lose them in the crowd when suddenly I couldn’t move! I tried, but struggling was futile as I was pulled into the air and back over to a small group of monsters. The same group that was at the cemetery earlier!

“Oh dear! It’s you, from the cemetery!” One of the goats said with a motherly voice. I was dropped near her and she easily caught me, looking concerned. I tried to pull from her grasp, but somehow, her grip was like iron. I couldn’t pull free. “ L-Let me go!” I said, trying to pry her hand off of my arm. Her grip only tightened. “Not a chance! I can’t leave a child like you out on the street! At least come have dinner with us, alright?” She asked. She must be really good at reading people because it was obvious she knew that I didn’t really want to be taken in as a charity case by anyone. I sighed, and gave up. “ Fine.” I said. I stood up, and brushed myself off with the one hand that I could actually use. My other hand was being held in a death grip by Goat Momma. She didn’t let go the whole walk to her house… I felt like a child. She reminded me of grandma. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek, before I quickly wiped it away.

Soon, we reached a cozy looking house, and we walked inside. Goat mom finally let go of me, and I rubbed my sore wrist. “Here we are! How ‘bout you go play with Frisk while I make dinner?” She said. I nodded, and walked into what looked like the living room. In the livingroom was the girl from before. She wore a blue sweater with purple stripes and shorts. Her hair was dark brown and just reached her shoulders. She smiled at me and waved. “Uh, hi.” I said, unsure of what to do next. The girl, who I’m assuming is Frisk, sat down on the ground next to a board game that I hadn’t noticed before, she patted the floor next to her. My brow furrowed in confusion. Could she not talk? But she spoke earlier…. So.

I sat down next to her and decided to ask. “So, do you not talk or something? ‘Cause I swear I heard you talk earlier.” I asked, looking at the bored game. “You heard me talk ya dingus! Geez!” I snapped my head to look at Frisk. Her eyes, which had been squinted to a ridiculous degree earlier were open, revealing a bright red and glaring at me. I stared at her wide eyed as her eyes squinted again and her face portrayed panic. She quickly did some motions with her hands, probably sign language before her eyes snapped open again and she spoke. “Why can’t I speak to him? I doubt he knows sign language so it’s not like you can communicate with him!” 

I just stared at her for a moment, before speaking again. “ Uh………..so…...do you wanna play something? Or…...what?” I asked. Her eyes closed again and she nodded furiously. She quickly set up the board game and before I knew it, we were playing. I’m not gonna lie, she was good at board games, I didn’t stand a chance… I lost miserably. I stared at her in shock. “ What the…….you’re GOOD! I don’t think I’ve ever been stomped this hard!” I said. She smirked, and stared signing. I stared at her blankly, not knowing what she was trying to say. Her smirk faltered and she sighed before opening her eyes. “Apparently I’m now a translator. Whatever. Anyway, Frisk was saying that she’s never lost a board game. I’ve even tried playing her. And even though we share a mind and body she still demolished me! I swear she cheats somehow!” Frisk, I think, ranted about… herself? Yeah, yeah I’m just gonna go with that. After she was done speaking, she closed her eyes again and an embarrassed blush formed on her cheeks. Wait…..did she have another personality or something? That was the best answer I had. 

Suddenly, a VERY tall skeleton came into the room. I stared up at him, my mouth hanging open. What, was he SEVEN FEET TALL?!! Frisk immediately jumped up and latched onto his leg, giggling softly. He looked down at her, and picked her up. “HELLO HUMAN! IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU TOO!” The tall skeleton practically yelled. I winced at the loud noise, curling into myself slightly to try to hide from the skeleton. Was he this loud all the time? I hoped not. The skeleton tossed Frisk into the air a few times, to which Frisk giggled like crazy. This reminded me of the time when my grandma did that to me. When I was so little…….I shook my head to rid myself of that memory. I didn’t need to be breaking down right now. I was so busy zoning out that I hadn’t noticed the tall skeleton coming closer to me. “HELLO TALLER HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS WONDERFUL TO MEET YOU!!!” I yelped and jumped into the air when I heard his voice right next to me. Geez! He was even louder now!

I clutched my chest. “ D-Don’t DO that! You almost gave me a HEART ATTACK!!” I shouted. He looked hurt and really sad. I kind of felt guilty. “I’M SO SORRY TALLER HUMAN! I DID NOT MEAN TO SCARE YOU!” He shouted. I winced a little. “ I-It’s fine. H-Happens all the time!” I said. He cocked his head. “REALLY?” He asked. I gave him a deadpan look. “No, of course not. Only when people sneak up on me and yell in my ear!” I shouted. I was starting to get a little tired of him shouting in my ear all the time. Frisk had her weird red eyes open again and was glaring at me. She was scary… “I’m Sorry Taller Human, I Really Didn’t Mean To Scare You…” The tall skeleton said in a quieter voice. It was still ridiculously loud, but not nearly as bad as before. He looked truly sorry… and really guilty… Ugh. “Fine, I forgive you or whatever. But only as long as you keep your voice down around me. Giving me a headache.” I said, acting tougher than I felt. “THANK YOU- I mean. Thank You Taller Human! I Promise To Try And Keep MY Voice Down Around You!” He exclaimed happily. Frisk was still glaring at me, but not quite as… murderous as before. I backed away a little. Maybe I should…..not mess with her…...ever.

Suddenly, Toriel walked into the room, carrying a large pie. It smelled of cinnamon…..but at the same time, it smelled like butterscotch. My mouth began to water. I didn’t realize how hungry I was! How long had it been since I ate something? Eh, who cares? The pie smelled amazing and for once I was glad that someone had found me and offered me something to eat. “ Dinner time, everyone!” She said. Papyrus set Frisk down, and I followed them into the dining area.

Everyone had already sat down. There was an empty seat for me, in between the fish lady, and Frisk. I gulped, and slowly sat down. After just a few short words with the fish lady, I was entirely convinced that I was sitting in between the two most violent and intimidating people of the group… That was not a comforting thought. Goat mom began to serve food to people. My mouth began to water, and I waited eagerly for my food. As soon as a piece of pie was set down on my plate it was gone. I ate it so fast I didn’t even taste, which was kind of a shame, but at least I wasn’t starving anymore. Before I had time to say anything, there was another piece on my plate. I looked up, my eyes wide in surprise to see a smiling Toriel. I smiled a little, and she seemed pleased, but it only lasted a moment as I was already stuffing my face with the new and slightly larger piece of pie on my plate.

After a bit, I had finished at least three pieces of pie. I sighed, and patted my stomach. MAN, those pieces of pie were GOOD! Toriel seemed really pleased. Fish lady turned to me and smirked. I met her gaze for a split second before looking down at the table, embarrassed. “So.” Toriel started, looking at me sweetly. “Now that you’re not star- erm, hungry, anymore. Perhaps we could talk about you maybe staying the night? At least for the night, dear. Please?” She asked, her eyes pleading. I had the feeling that she wanted me to stay more for her own conscience then my well being. I didn’t see why not. I mean, they gave me food, so I guess I could stay. At least for the night. I nodded, and Toriel smile widened. “ Oh good! I’ll go prepare a room for you!” She said, before walking off. Well she seemed excited… It was then that I realized that Toriel was the only one I trusted… and she was gone now, leaving me with… everyone else……. Sitting between the two that I was scared of the most at the moment.

Suddenly, I felt a strong arm wrap around my neck, and I felt someone rubbing on the top of my head. “SO punk! How you liking it here so far?” The fish lady asked as she noogied me. I looked at her with an expression mixed with fear, confusion and just a ‘WTF’ look. She made it sound like I was going to stay forever… At the moment, that didn’t sound terrible actually… but that didn’t mean it sounded good either. “ I-It’s good! Lemme go!” I said, struggling to escape the torture. She just laughed loudly and rubbed harder. I tried not to push her off me and run from the house right then and there, but I did allow my glare to come through. Maybe she’d get the picture… I hoped in vain. As usual.

Finally, I couldn’t stand it any longer. I pushed away from her, and ran into the other room. What was their PROBLEM?!! Didn’t they get that I didn’t like that?! Probably. I sat down on the couch in the living room, and pulled my hood over my head. It helped with when people are annoying to me. Maybe I wouldn’t stay here. I felt the couch dip down next to me, and when I glanced over I saw the other goat monster. He had golden hair and a golden beard, but he had the same soft parental smile as Toriel… but it seemed, sad. “Forgive Undyne, she can be a challenge.” He said, and just like Toriel, I found myself trusting him. He held out a cup of tea, his hand dwarfing the mug itself. “Here, tea always helps me calm down.” He said and took a sip of tea from another mug in his other hand. I tentatively grabbed the mug held out to me and took a sip. It was good… and he was right, it was calming. “Thanks.” I mumbled, drinking more to avoid looking at him. “You are welcome. My name is Asgore. I’m slightly embarrassed, I’ve just realized that none of us have asked you name yet! Would you tell me it?” He asked. 

“ ……..Star. My name is Star.” I said. He smiled warmly. “That is a wonderful name. I’m very glad that I have the pleasure to drink tea with you, Star.” He said, and he was quickly becoming one of my favorite people ever. I smiled, and took another sip of my tea. The warm liquid filled my body with calmness, and I relaxed. Toriel came into the living room, and smiled as she saw me sitting with Asgore. “ I see you two are getting along well.” She said. I nodded, suddenly feeling very drowsy. I yawned, and leaned against Asgore. “Heehee. Oh my, looks like it’s someone’s bedtime.” Toriel said, laughing softly. Asgore chuckled as well. I just nodded sleepily, not really thinking. The tea mug was taken from my loosened grip as I finally fell into unconsciousness, smiling in the warm embrace of either Toriel or Asgore’s arms. I wasn't quite sure which one…


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to the sun falling on my eyes through the window… window? And I’m in a bed? Was all the homeless stuff and grandma dying a strange, terrifying nightmare? There was a knock at my door, which opened soon after and Toriel poked her head in. “Oh! You’re awake sweetie!” She said softly, walking over and sitting on the edge of my bed. I sat up. So it wasn’t a nightmare. “How are you feeling?” She asked, her expression laced with worry. I thought about the question for a second, actually asking it to myself. I felt… “Good.” I whispered, smiling a little. I was actually feeling… good, happy even. It was….. nice. “I’m glad to hear it!” Toriel said happily. She smiled sweetly at me and I felt myself relax more than I have in the past few weeks. “Now, would you like some breakfast? We’ve got a plate of pancakes with your name on it!” She said, her smile widening. I nodded shyly.

Turns out the pancakes literally had my name on them. The plate Asgore handed me when I got down to the kitchen had three big fluffy pancakes, covered in not only syrup but whipped cream, strawberries and chocolate syrup, which is what my name was written in. Frisk smiled at me from across the table, face smeared with whipped cream and chocolate syrup, half of her stack of pancakes already gone. I gave her a silent and shy wave, half hoping that she wouldn’t notice it. She did, and waved back excitedly before returning to her pancakes. I decided to eat mine as well. I took my fork, and cut a piece off of the large stack of pancake, and stabbed the piece. I shoved it in my mouth, trying to ignore Toriel and Asgore’s expectant looks. “It’s good.” I said nonchalantly after I swallowed. That was understatement of the year, it was amazing and I was currently trying not to shove all of it in my mouth in one go. But I’m not one to say exactly what I mean… and I was also trying to convince myself that I didn’t want to stay here for the rest of my life, or at least childhood. They both smiled widely at me, content with my answer nonetheless. It made me smile despite myself.

After breakfast, Toriel and Frisk went to school, leaving me with Asgore. Heh, I’d kind of forgotten that school was a thing… oops. “Star, since you’ve obviously been… deprived, from one for a while. Would you like a shower or a bath? I could also wash your clothes while you’re cleaning yourself.” Asgore said politely, obviously trying not to offend or upset me. Gosh, these monsters were really making it hard for me to keep my resolve of not letting anyone take me in. Still… a bath. “A… a bath would be nice.” I mumbled. Once again Asgore grinned widely. “I’ll go get it started for you.” He said and walked up the stairs. When he took me up a few minutes later, it was pretty obvious that this was Frisk’s bathroom. There was a small basket of bath toys next to the bath and the room was painted with hues of blue, orange and dark gray. The room was steamy from the heat of the bath and the bath itself was filled with lots, and I’m not over exaggerating at all, when I say LOTS of bubbles.

If it was possible, my eyes would have stars in them. Completely forgetting that Asgore was there, I quickly stripped and hopped in, and despite the water being WAY too hot, I sighed in contentment as I relaxed amid the bubbles. Asgore chuckled and I turned beet red, matching my hair, just remembering that he was there for all that. “I’ll go wash your clothes so that they’ll be clean for you when you get done, alright?” He asked and I nodded, my eyes trained on the bubbles. I heard the door click shut and for a long time, I just let myself soak. I must have soaked for at least an hour, because by the time I actually started trying to scrub myself clean my fingers were already pruny. After I had gotten as clean I was going to, which took at least thirty minutes in itself, I found myself rummaging through the bath toys… by the time Asgore knocked on the door to tell me that my clothes were clean I was in the middle of an epic story that included a purple plastic octopus trying to defeat an evil shark to reunite with the pink plastic octopus. It was quite the tragic tale… I swear that I heard Asgore chuckling outside the door when I finished the story.

When I was clean and dressed again, my clothes somehow still warm from the dryer, Asgore made us tea and sandwiches for lunch. I hadn’t realized that I had been in the bath so long… eh, it was worth it. For the rest of the day, Asgore provided me with anything that I felt like doing at the time. Whether it be playing a board game, watching tv or drawing. It was actually really… really… fun. Eventually Frisk and Toriel came home, and Frisk insisted on playing with me until dinner was ready. By the time dinner was done and I was my- the same bed I had slept in the night before, I finally realized that I had spent the entire day here without thinking about it. I was planning on leaving today… but I didn’t. Oh well, I was clean now, so it wasn’t totally wasted. I’d leave… in the…… morning……. And with that I drifted off to sleep once again in a home that I didn’t intend on staying in. 

I woke in the middle of the night. I looked over to the alarm clock on the stand next to me. 1:00 am. A good enough time for me…….to say goodbye. I picked up a piece of paper and a pencil, and wrote a small goodbye note. Then, I set it on my nightstand, and opened my window. Slowly, and quietly, I pulled out my pocket knife, and cut away the screen blocking my exit. When I was finished, I quietly climbed up to the window, and slipped out the window. I landed softly on the ground beneath me. I looked up at the house one last time. I smiled, as I remembered the past few events that had happened over the past few days. They had fed me, cleaned me, and gave me a good place to sleep. They were…...a good family. But I knew that I couldn’t stay…..I didn’t belong with these people. I started to run while still looking back. And almost immediately ran into something… make that someone. I stumbled back and fell, looking up fearfully to see the short skeleton standing in front of me, grinning down at me. I realized how freaking creepy he is in the dark. Crap.

“hey kiddo, where ya headed?” He asked as if he was passing someone he knew on the street at a reasonable hour of the day, but his voice was laced with something dangerous. “Uh… I uh… I-” I stammered, too scared out of my wits to give him a proper answer. I heard a door open and close, but I didn’t dare look back to see what door it was in fear of the skeleton taking advantage of my lack of attention to kill me or something. And then, there was Frisk, standing in front of me with her arms held to either side as if to protect me from the skeleton. “You bonehead!” She yelled at him, and I could only assume that her eyes were open once again. I could see the strange eyelights in the skeleton’s eyes go out and he seemed to start to sweat for some reason. “You’re scaring him senseless! What’s wrong with you!?!” She yelled some more and I couldn’t help but feel touched and slightly offended at the same time. Suddenly the skeleton disappeared, could he teleport? And then Frisk turned towards me, kneeling down to get a better look at me.

As I expected, her eyes were open, and in the dark her red irises were kind of creepy. “Are you alright? Sans didn’t scare you too much did he?” She asked, her words kind but her tone sharp and businesslike. I just nodded deftly. She let out a sigh of relief. “Now, what are you doing out here in the first place?” She asked, her smile becoming hard and her voice laced with venom. “You weren’t thinking of leaving without saying goodbye, were you?” Her smile became seriously creepy when she said those words, but her eyes quickly closed and she signed quickly, her expression seeming upset. I watched with slight horror as her eyes opened again and she spoke. “Ugh, fine. Frisk wants you to stay, at least for one more day. She wants to be able to spend a day with you, and since she had school yesterday, she couldn’t really do that. So, as sappy as this sounds, will you stay with us for at least tomorrow? Er, the rest of today since it’s, like, one thirty in the f*%$ing morning?” The moment was kind of ruined with the swear word, but I reluctantly nodded. She held out her hand to help me up, and together we walked back to the house.

I awoke the next morning, to Toriel knocking on the door. “ My child? Are you up?” She asked. I groaned. “ Yeah, I’m up.” I called back. She came in, smiling softly, but she seemed worried and hesitant. “I-I heard from Chara about last night…” She said, trailing off and seeming guilty. “O-oh.” I said, looking down as well, kind of ashamed. “Wait a second. Who the heck is Chara?” I ask, really confused. The skeleton last night was… Sans, and Frisk was there. So who? “Oh! So sorry my child, I guess I figured that those two had told you by now. Frisk has a… an extra you could say. Chara, is basically living in Frisk’s Soul. She’s the one who speaks, while Frisk prefers to sign… It can be a little confusing, I admit, but you get used to it.” Toriel explained, seeming uncomfortable about the subject. 

“ I…….I’m sorry, Toriel. You all had….been so good to me…...but…….I don’t really belong here. You guys are too kind to me, when…….I don’t deserve anything.” I said. I could feel hot tears welling up in my eyes. I felt a gentle and warm hand on my shoulder. “Everyone deserves love and forgiveness. I’m not sure why you think that you don’t deserve this, but trust me when I say, that you do deserve it. After all, Chara and Frisk have done some… bad things, but we forgave them. Everyone deserves a second chance, and everyone should be loved unconditionally by those who love them.” Toriel said. By the end of her ‘speech’, I was crying even harder. But at least I was crying on her shoulder this time, and her arms were around me comfortingly. I felt safe, and happy… and loved. For the first time in a long time, I actually felt loved. TRULY loved. I hugged Toriel tightly, and sobbed into her shoulder. She just patted my back and whispered comforting words, which only made me sob harder. She didn’t seem to mind, she just took all of it in stride, which I was grateful for.

After fifteen minutes of hard sobbing, I had finally calmed down, and was hugging Toriel so tightly, I was probably cutting off her air supply. But she didn’t seem to care. She held onto me until I was breathing normally again. “Th-thank you.” I mumbled into her shirt. “Of course my child. I’ll always be here when you need me.” She replied in a soft voice. I smiled to myself, clutching her shirt. Soon, I let go of her, and we went down the stairs for breakfast. As soon as I walked into the kitchen, Frisk looked up and instantly opened her eyes. “You’re awake! Are you… gonna stay?” Frisk… er, Chara asked. I thought about it for a second before nodding. “For a little bit at least.” I told her and she nodded and closed her eyes again. Toriel and Asgore looked a little sad about my words, but they quickly put back on smiling faces and got me breakfast. I felt a little guilty for saying that. I didn’t want to make them sad, but….like I said before, I didn’t belong here. I played with Frisk a bit, before she opened her eyes again. “ So…….why aren’t you staying? I mean, like, really staying.” Chara asked. I hesitated. At this point, I almost didn’t know why I wasn’t staying. “I… erm, well… you see, I………. I can’t.” I say awkwardly and finish lamely.

Chara raised an eyebrow. “ Oh? You can’t? And why not?” She asked. She did not seem happy. “I….” I started to say, but trailed off. I was going to say that I didn’t deserve it, but after what happened with Toriel… “I’m not ready for it… I guess.” I said instead, rather lamely. She gave me a deadpan look. “ Not…...ready? What do you mean by, not ready?” She asked. Problems stubborn people face, refuse to do something even if they can’t remember why they won’t do it in the first place. My predicament here. “I….. I guess that I don’t feel that I deserve it……… yet.” I said slowly, trying to ignore Toriel’s crushed look. “ And why wouldn’t you deserve it?” Chara asked. “Because I ran away and left my Grandmother to die alone.” I answered without thinking. I instantly regretted it. 

I heard a loud crash as Toriel dropped a plate that she was carrying. Both Toriel and Chara stared at me, eyes wide with shock. I stared at the table and began picking at my food again. I didn’t want to talk anymore. “Heh, I guess I know what that feels like…” Chara mumbled before closing her eyes letting Frisk come back, who instantly pushed away the rest of her food and left the table, a few tears running down her cheeks. “Oh my….. It appears you’ve struck a chord in Frisk and Chara. We all have complicated pasts here. The Underground wasn’t the perfect place most of us make it out to be. But we’ve been able to move on…… I hope you can move on too.” Toriel said, gently resting her hand on my back. They…… they all had/have problems and things they feel guilty about too? But how? They’re all so………………..perfect. “Toriel is right. I still haven’t quite forgiven myself for what I’ve done. Luckily, Tori has, though even that took a while!” Asgore added, chuckling sadly. “Yes, lucky you.” Toriel said, chuckling as well and giving Asgore a quick peck on the cheek.

I laughed a little bit, before going silent again. I didn’t mean to say that stuff. I didn’t mean to make Frisk cry. I felt so guilty…….I felt a lump form in my throat, and my breathing became more ragged. I began to hyperventilate. ‘Oh no……’I thought. And then i felt Toriel’s arms around me. “Do not feel guilty for the memories you caused to resurface. I think we needed this, to remember and to help each other move on some more. I’m sure that we will never fully forget what we have done, but we can learn to forgive and see past it. This is part of living, and it is why we struggle, but it is also what makes us stronger and what we need to keep us going. So thank you. Thank you for coming into our lives, Star.” Toriel said softly. I calmed down a bit. I felt grateful for Toriel, Asgore, and Frisk. They…….made me feel like I actually had a family again. I began to cry again. 

Once again, Toriel held me as I cried, and Asgore had tea ready when I had finally calmed down enough to let go of Toriel. I loved them. This family was wonderful. I didn’t deserve them……… but I wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was late. Had stuff to do.

Chapter 3

 

I decided that I needed to go talk to Frisk and Chara. I think I hurt both their feelings and… I didn’t want them to hurt. I wanted both of them to be happy. I wanted to play with them today, that is why I agreed to stay last night, but I have a feeling that promise to stay will last longer than just today. Who knows, it may last for a long, long time. I began to look for them, and found them in their room, sobbing. I knocked on the door. “ F-Frisk? May I come in? I just want to talk.” I asked. I heard the sobbing stop suddenly and some shuffling before the door cracked open just a smidge to reveal Frisk, rubbing at her puffy, red from crying eyes.

She stepped aside and opened the door wider, so I took it as an invitation to come in. Her room was about the same size as the one i was staying, but the color scheme and decorations were way different. The colors were mostly shades of orange, even the bedding, and there were drawings and crafts like noodle drawings(?) taped up on the walls all over the room. I sat down on Frisk’s bed, and patted the spot next to me, inviting her to come sit down so we could talk. She walked over to me, and sat down next to me. I took a deep breathe, before speaking. “ Frisk…….and Chara…...I…….I’m really sorry if I made you feel bad…….I never wanted you to feel like that. I….I’m…..I’m sorry.” I said, feeling a hard lump forming in my throat again. She sighed, and after signing a few things basically to herself, Chara spoke. “It’s alright. You wouldn’t have known that that would upset us… but it is kind of common sense. Anyway, Frisk says that she’ll forgive you if… you play with her.” Chara said, grinning at the end before I guess letting frisk take back control. I smiled a little too. “Well, that’s why I’m still here for today isn’t it?” I answered with a question. Frisk smiled wider and jumped off the bed, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room, laughing the whole time. 

For the rest of the day, we played board games, imagined adventures, and even drew stuff together. Frisk seemed impressed with my art, to my surprise. Eventually, the sun had begun to set, and Frisk sighed. She looked very sad, probably because I told her I was only going to stay for the rest of the day. I looked back on the few days that had passed, and smiled. Toriel, Asgore and Frisk/Chara had been so nice to me….given me so much, that I felt like I was going to overflow.(Oh yes, I just did.) I decided to give Frisk a little surprise. Toriel knocked on the door and told us it was time for dinner. I smiled and walked with Toriel to the kitchen. We all sat down at the table, and began to eat the meal Toriel had made. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Frisk frowning deeply. Toriel turned to me. “ So…….after dinner…..you’re going to leave?” She asked. Frisk turned away, and I smiled. Now was the PERFECT time. I shook my head. “I… I was actually thinking that, if you don’t mind of course! That I might be able to… stay?” I was confident about this at first, but as I spoke… my confidence kind of faded. But as I looked around the room at everyone’s faces, I already knew the answer. Toriel was so happy she was nearly in tears, Asgore was in tears, and Frisk/Chara were running around the table screaming about how happy they were. 

“ Why, of COURSE you can stay, my child! Tell you what, I’ll go bake a pie right now, and tell everyone the wonderful news!” Toriel said. She walked into the kitchen squealing. Frisk ran up to me, and tackled me in a hug, squeezing tightly. I laughed happily and hugged them back. “I’m glad you’re staying!” Chara said. “Me too. Me too.” I replied. Asgore walked over, and wrapped his arms around Frisk and I. “I think we’re all happy that you’ve decided to stay.” He added, and soon Toriel joined, making a big family hug… Family hug.

I smiled even wider. I had a family again. And it was the best feeling I had felt in a WHILE.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was WAY late. Had stuff to do, and no ideas whatsoever. Hope you like it anyway!

About an hour later, I heard a loud knock at the door. Frisk ran up to the door, and opened it, revealing Undyne, Papyrus, Sans, and……..the lizard. I hadn’t found out her name yet. I noticed that Sans was carrying a flower pot, holding a bright golden flower, that…….was scowling? I was about to ask about it but was caught in a powerful noogie. “Heya punk! Glad you decided to stay!” Undyne said loudly. “Ow.” I muttered in return, from the noogie and her voice. Eventually, after my head was thoroughly numb, she let me go. I rubbed my head. Did she always do this to her friends? Not that I WAS her friend. Though, that would probably change later on. I was still recovering from Undyne’s greeting, so I wasn’t able to brace myself for Papyrus’ crushing hug.

 

“ Hello Taller Human! It’s So Wonderful To Hear That You Are Staying!” Papyrus said, before setting me down. I was VERY grateful for that, considering he almost crushed my lungs. “ In Fact, I Was SO Happy, That I Decided To Make Spaghetti For You!” He said, pulling out a large pot full of spaghetti. It looked……. Interesting. I think I’d rather have more of Toriel’s pie. “ Looks……...nice, Papyrus. I can’t wait to try it!” I said, trying to keep him, and Frisk happy. Papyrus beamed down at me. “ Trust Me, You’ll Love it!” He said, walking past me, and into the kitchen. And then there was Sans. He kinda just stared at me, saying nothing… after a few seconds I started fidgeting nervously and luckily I was saved by the yellow dinosaur. “H-hi! I’m A-Alphys. Ignore S-sans, he l-likes to creep people o-out sometimes.” She said. Alphys. That was an interesting name. 

I smiled. “ Well, it’s nice to meet you Alphys.” I said. I noticed that she was holding a pink movie case, with a neko anime girl, with pink hair, and bright green eyes. I gasped when I saw it. “ Is that an ANIME?!” I asked. She recoiled a little at my sudden interest but soon replied. “Y-yeah? Do… d-do you w-wanna watch i-it?” She asked nervously. I nodded furiously. That was one of the things a lot of people didn’t know about me. I absolutely ADORED anime! Although I wasn’t as much of a fan as one of my friends. Or rather, old friends. We both walked into the living room, and plopped onto the couch. Alphys turned on the TV, and popped the movie disc into the DVD player. The movie just started when Undyne came barreling into the room. “YOU’RE WATCHING IT WITHOUT ME?!?!?” She yelled furiously. “U-undyne! You’ve seen this m-movie eleven times!” Alphys retorted after recovering from her almost heart attack. I was still breathing heavily and clutching my chest from the shock. Undyne plopped on the couch as well, in between me and Alphys, quickly wrapping her arm around the former. “I know, but it’s such a great movie! Why would I want to miss it?” She said. 

I stared at Undyne. Did she like Anime too? Probably. I mean, who DOESN’T like anime? Someone who doesn’t belong on this earth, probably. I turned back to the screen, and the movie began. My eyes grew into stars, or hearts (If that was possible), and I squealed with excitement. As the movie progressed I got more and more into it, and by the end I was just as happy/excited (if not more so) than Undyne and Alphys. Tears were streaming down Alphys’s face, as well, as a few down Undyne’s. I turned to Alphys. “ That was so AWESOME! I love this anime!” I said. Alphys wiped her eyes, and smiled widely. “I-it’s really great! Wh-what other a-animes have you s-seen?” She asked excitedly. My smile grew. “ I’ve seen a lot of Naruto, Bleach, Black Butler, Fairy Tail, Devil is a Part Timer, One Punch Man, Pokemon, Inuyasha, Sword art Online, Fruits Basket, and a lot more!” I said. Her mouth fell open. “I’ve only heard of half of those! Let alone seen!” She exclaimed. Soon we were working out a schedule to watch anime, at least thrice a week of course.  
Frisk came into the room, and smiled when she saw me finishing our Anime schedule. She opened her eyes, letting Chara speak. “ You and Alphys seem to be getting along well.” Chara said. I shrugged. “Anime bring people together. Beautiful, beautiful anime.” I said. “ Agreed!” Alphys said. Undyne nodded. Alphys turned back to me. “ Here, I’ll give you my phone number, so we can stay in touch!” She said. My smile dropped. I had gotten rid of my phone long ago, to avoid people’s calls and texts, asking me where I was, or if I was okay. I looked down. “I don’t have a phone anymore…” I said. “Oh that’s fine! I can just get one of my phones for you! I have lots of prototypes that haven’t been shared with the public yet, but all of us have one, so I think you should have one to!” Alphys said cheerily, either not noticing or ignoring my sullen state. My jaw dropped in amazement. “Y-you would do that for me?” I asked, completely shocked. “Of course!” She said, blushing in embarrassment. “I have altogether way too many prototypes anyway. Plus, I k-kind of wanted to, uh… t-test how one of them worked with everyday use? I-if you don’t mind being the guinea pig…” She said. I smiled, and nodded. “ Sure! I’d love to be your guinea pig!” I said. 

Alphys smiled, and reached into her pocket, pulling out a large silver phone. She handed it to me. “ H-Here you are! I just h-happened t-to have one w-with me r-right now! Y-You can customize i-it any w-way y-you want! Like, I c-could d-design a phone c-case for y-you, if y-you want, and you c-can set y-your own wallpaper!” She said. I grinned widely. At the moment, I was REALLY glad I got rid of my old phone! This prototype was way better! “Thank you so much Alphys!” I said happily, already thinking of what my phone case should look like. “ Y-you’re v-very welcome!” Alphys said. She pulled out a small piece of paper, and a pink pen, and wrote her phone number on it. Then, she handed the piece of paper to me. I thanked her, and stuffed it into my pocket. Just then, Toriel cam into the room. “ Dinner is ready everyone!” She said. Alphys, Undyne, Frisk and I walked into the Dining area, and sat down at the table. I sat down in between Sans and Alphys. “Who’s this loser?” A voice asked. I looked around, confused. Everyone around me looked uncomfortable so I was sure that no one I’d met before had said that… so who-?

There was a flower… with a face……..

WHY DID A FRICKEN FLOWER HAVE A FACE?!??!?!?!?!!?!??

 

I screamed and accidently made my chair fall over… with me in it… I’m not proud. Alphys gasped. “ A-Are you o-okay?!” She asked. I groaned, and nodded, rubbing the back of my head. I stood up, picked up my chair and sat back down. The flower seemed to be smirking at me now. “Wow, a loser and a scaredy cry baby. Wasn’t quite expecting that.” He said, seemingly pleased with his jerk-flower-facedness… yeah. I ignored him. Toriel began serving pie to everyone. I felt my mouth begin to water. With Toriel and pie in the proximity, the flower seemed to tone it down a little, surprisingly.

Once I was served, I immediately began to chow down. I kept an eye on the flower. What was with him? Why was he being such a jerk? And why did he stop when Toriel came? I decided the answer wasn’t important and turned back to my pie, although the question lingered in my brain. 

After I finished my pie, Papyrus walked into the kitchen, and came back out with his pot of spaghetti. Everyone, except Undyne, seemed to get a little uncomfortable. I felt the same as everyone else… I’ve heard about Papyrus’ cooking from Chara. Papyrus began to serve me first. “ Enjoy, Taller Human! It’s My Special Recipe, Just For You!” He said. I looked down at the spaghetti on my plate, and picked up my fork. Papyrus watched me expectantly. I twirled some spaghetti on my fork, and took a bite. It was… Indescribable. I almost coughed up the spaghetti, but managed to force it down. I turned to Papyrus. “ I…….It…….It’s…...really interesting P-Pap! Good w-work!” I said, trying to keep myself from puking. He seemed happy with the answer though. “Interesting? Please, it tastes like something the dog dragged in.” The flower scoffed, grinning maliciously. To my surprise, a white dog suddenly walked through the kitchen door, yapping excited/happily.

Papyrus stood up. “ NO!!! NOT YOU AGAIN!!!! GET OUT!!!!” He said, trying to chase the dog out of the house. The dog just barked excitedly as it ran from Papyrus. Frisk giggled a bit. I felt my own smile start to form as I watched the scene. I didn’t quite get the ‘joke’ like the others, but it was still funny! Eventually, Papyrus was too exhausted to run anymore. He flopped over onto his back, and stared up at the ceiling, breathing heavily. “ C…….Curse you…….P-Pesky DOG…….” He said. The dog hopped on top of him, and began licking his face. Papyrus screeched. Everyone burst out laughing, except for the flower of course, and I couldn’t help but join in as well. They were actually starting to feel like a family… and it was nice. Really nice. 

Frisk walked over to Toriel, and tugged on her robe. She signed something to her. Toriel smiled at her. “That sounds like an excellent idea my child!” She exclaimed. I cocked my head. “ What is it?” I asked. Everyone seemed equally interested. Toriel turned to the group. “Frisk was wondering if everyone would like to spend the night!” She said. Papyrus sat up immediately. “ A SLEEPOVER?!!!” He asked. Frisk nodded. Papyrus squealed with joy. “OH BOY! I CAN’T WAIT! SANS!! WE MUST HURRY AND GRAB OUR THINGS FROM OUR HOUSE SO THAT OUR HOSTS DON’T HAVE TO WAIT!!!!” He exclaimed, picking up Sans and flinging him over his shoulder as he raced out of the house. Sans looked… like that happened a lot. Undyne and Alphys got up too. “ Welp, we better get our stuff too, huh Alphys?” Undyne asked. Alphys nodded. “ Y-Yeah! M-Maybe I-I can bring o-over some more a-anime!” She said. They both walked out of the house, leaving only Toriel, Asgore, Frisk, the flower and I.

Frisk ran up to me, bouncing in excitement and signing rapidly. I stared at her blankly. She huffed before sighing and letting Chara speak for her. “She was asking if you’re excited, idiot.” She said with a smirk, obviously teasing. “ O-Oh! Yeah! I’m excited! Although, I don’t have any Pajamas…….or a sleeping bag………….” I trailed off. “Oh not to worry my child!” Toriel interjected. “We have extra sleeping bags, and I’m sure we can find some pajamas that will fit you!” She said. I smiled appreciatively. “Thanks.” Toriel smiled, and walked off into a different room. After a few minutes, she came back in with a large sleeping bag, and a bundle of clothes. She handed me the pajamas, and smiled at me. I smiled back, and walked into the bathroom. After I closed the bathroom door, I held up the Pajamas for me to see. They were a green color, with yellow stripes. I noticed the tag on the shirt had something written on it. I looked a little closer. It was a name. It said, Asriel. I cocked my head. Who was Asriel?

I decided it didn’t matter right now. I began to change into the Pj’s. A few minutes later, I was completely changed. They were a little tight, but I could fit in them. I opened the bathroom door, and walked out. When I walked into the Living room, Toriel smiled widely. “ Oh! They fit you! That’s good. Now then, why don’t we set up your sleeping bag. Frisk dear, why don’t you go change while we set up everything?” Toriel said. Frisk nodded, and ran to her room, and big smile on her face. I turned to Toriel. “ Pardon me for asking Toriel, but…….who’s Asriel?” I asked. Toriel, Asgore and the flower flinched at the mention of the name. The flower turned away from everyone. I looked around the room, confused. “What?” I asked. Toriel sighed. “ …….That’s…….none of your concern, Star.” She said, going silent. “But I wanna know.” I replied. I couldn’t help but get curious. Toriel turned to me, sadness in her eyes. “ Please Star, don’t ask again. It’s none of your concern.” She said. I sighed, and nodded. It was probably best to drop the subject, since it seemed to bother them. 

Soon, everyone was back with their sleeping bags, and a few extra things. Papyrus had brought more spaghetti(yum.), Sans had brought a bottle of ketchup, that he seemed to be drinking(double yum.), Undyne had brought a huge sword(that I secretly wanted to hold myself), and Alphys had brought some more anime. I smiled at the thought of more anime. Everyone set up their sleeping bags around the tv, and sat down. Alphys popped in her anime, and we began to watch. I smiled wider. I couldn’t help it. I couldn’t remember the last time I actually sat down and watched anime. Well, other than a half hour ago. Frisk had sat next to me, as well as Toriel. I snuggled up against Toriel, and she smiled at me. I smiled back. I had almost forgotten how nice it felt to have a family. I forgot…..how happy I was, and how much fun it could be. 

Soon, the movie was over, and everyone was getting ready for bed. Sans got into his sleeping bag, next to Papyrus. “ alright everyone. i think it’s time we settle down. i’m feeling a bit…..BONE tired.” He said with a large grin. Papyrus glared at his brother. “ SAAAAAAAANNNNS!!!!!!!!!!!” He shouted, nearly shattering my eardrums. “ what? I can’t help it. it’s…..in my bones.” Sans said. Papyrus was trembling with rage, but he didn’t shout again. I chuckled. Although Sans’ puns were bad, they were still funny. That, and the look on Papyrus’ face was priceless. Papyrus turned to me. “ TALLER HUMAN, DON’T ENCOURAGE HIM!” He said. I started laughing again, this time a bit louder than I would’ve liked. “I-I’m sorry, Pap! T-The puns are j-just really funny!” I manage to say. Sans smiled at me. “ don’t you mean, punny?” He said. “ SAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Papyrus shouted again. I couldn’t take it anymore. I clutched my stomach and began to laugh like crazy. I was still laughing a few minutes later. Sans’ smile got wider, as he told a few more bad puns, which made Pap yell and make that face again. After a few minutes, my stomach began to hurt pretty badly. “ G-Guys! L-Let’s stop…..laughing is starting to hurt.” I said. Sans nodded, his grin wide. I smiled again, and tried to calm myself down, the pain making it hard to calm down quickly.

A few minutes later, everyone was ready for bed. “ Good night everyone!” Chara said. Everyone else said good night, and fell asleep. I, however, had a bit of trouble sleeping. I just couldn’t stop thinking about that name. Asriel. Who the heck was that? I tossed and turned, my mind racing. Asriel had to be someone important, then…….why would Toriel try to hide things from me? She had a look of sadness in her eyes…..was Asriel someone she knew, and loved? I sighed. That had to be it, but…...what happened? If Asriel was someone she loved, where was he? My mind raced, so many thought about what could’ve happened running through. Suddenly, I heard a small voice. “ Hey crybaby. Why aren’t you asleep like the others?” I sat up, and turned toward the source of the voice. The flower was staring at me with a glare on his face. “I can’t sleep.” I said. He looked at me for a little bit. “Sorry. I’ve just got some things on my mind, and it makes it harder to get to sleep.” I said.

“ What kinds of things?” He asked. I sighed. “ Well…….I just can’t stop thinking of…….who the heck Asriel is. Toriel and Asgore seem to know something…...do you know who he is?” I asked. His eyes widened, before he turned away. “I…….guess you could say that.” He mumbled. I cocked my head. “ Well, who is he?” I asked in curiosity. I heard him sigh. “He’s…...Toriel’s son.” he said. My eyes widened. “Oh…..what happened?” I asked. He glared at me. “ That’s none of your business, brat! Stop asking stupid questions!” He said, turning away. “Sorry. I’m just curious.” I said, grunting. I wanted the others to tell me what was actually going on around here, but apparently, that wasn’t gonna happen anytime soon. I sighed, and laid back down in my sleeping bag. Well, at least now I knew who Asriel was. I just wanted to know what happened to him….maybe Chara knew something. I yawned loudly, and slowly dozed off into an uneasy sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been due for.........a LONG time now. I apologize to anyone who may have been waiting. (Don't you just LOVE it when a great fanficition writer goes on Hiatus?)

I awoke to someone shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes, to find Frisk shaking me, looking excited. I rubbed my eyes, and sat up. “ H-Hey Frisk…….” I mumbled. Frisk opened her eyes. “ Hey! Sleep well?” Chara asked. I nodded. “ Yeah, I did.” I said. Then, I looked around. The others were gone. Probably left before I woke up. 

Chara seemed excited about something. “ What’s got you so worked up?” I asked, still half asleep. She took my arm. “ Today, Frisk and I thought that we might wanna introduce each other to our other friends! And maybe get you some new clothes. Who knows? Maybe you’ll get along with them!” She said, holding up a leather wallet. I smiled. “ Alright. That seems okay. But…..after breakfast, okay?” I said. Chara nodded, and closed her eyes, letting frisk come back. 

After a delicious breakfast of eggs and bacon, Toriel, Frisk and I headed out of the house, and began walking. The sun shone brightly, and the sky was a clear blue. It was a bit warm but I kept my hoodie on. Frisk skipped along side me, a big smile on her face. Today, she was wearing her normal sweater, and brown shorts, but in her hair, she wore a red bow. It was a little faded in color, but otherwise, it was pretty cute. I walked along, kicking a small pebble along.

Finally, we came to a large mall/store. We stepped through the large doors, and I was immediately hit with a blast of cool and refreshing air. I took a moment to enjoy the cool air, before I followed Toriel and Frisk deeper into the mall. Suddenly, I noticed a large crowd gathered around something…..or someone. It was a little hard to see, but I saw a well dressed……….robot(?) in the center of the crowd, signing autographs. “ No, thank YOU darlings! Oh, of course!” It kept saying. I rolled my eyes, and kept walking. Typical famous person. 

Then, I heard the robot shout to us. “ FRISK DARLING!!! OH MY GOODNESS!!!” He shouted, rushing over to Frisk. Frisk giggled. “ It’s so good to see you Frisk! Have you come to get a picture with me? Or are you here for other matters?” He asked. Toriel smiled. “ We are here to purchase some new clothes for Frisk and Star, Mettaton.” She said. Mettaton? Is that what his name was? Mettaton turned to me. “ Is…..this Star?” He asked, pointing at me. Frisk nodded, and Mettaton’s smile widened. OH NO. “ Well, aren’t you in luck! I’m going to make you FABULOUS, Star Darling!” He said, grabbing my hand, and pulling me into a large, and expensive looking store. He began to look through tuxedo’s, and different outfits. I looked over to Toriel, who was giggling madly. ‘ Help me!’ I mouthed, hoping she would understand. She only kept giggling. 

A few minutes later, Mettaton came back with an expensive looking tuxedo. “ Try it on, Darling!” He said. I blushed. I never looked good in tuxes…..I only wore them for funerals…….funerals…..tears began to well in my eyes. Mettaton cocked his head. “Are…..you okay Darling? It’s not that bad, is it?” He asked. I shook my head, wiping my eyes quickly. “ N-No! It’s good! It…...just reminds me of something…….” I said. Toriel walked up. “ Mettaton, we are not looking for fancy clothes! We’re just buying some normal clothes!” She said. Mettaton’s eyes fell. “ Oh. Well, that’s okay! I’ll just save this for later!” He said, putting the Tux back. Then, all four of us began to walk around, looking in different stores. I noticed that there was a camera crew following us…….eh, whatever.

A few minutes later, we were in another store. Frisk, Toriel, Mettaton and I began looking for some clothes. I looked through some hoodies, trying to find one that was comfortable, and sort of looked good. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around. Chara was smirking, and hiding something behind her back. I cocked my head. Then, she pulled it out. It was a pink hoodie, with fluff and small cat ears on the hood. I looked from the hoodie, then back to Chara. “ W-what…….what the…….” I trailed off. Her smirk widened. “ Five bucks says this is a perfect fit.” She said. I shook my head. “ I…..I like hoodies and all…..but I can’t wear that!” I said. Chara pouted. “ Come on! Please?” She pleaded. I sighed, and took the hoodie. “ Fine.” I said, walking into a changing stall. I was going to look ridiculous…….they would laugh at me…….

A moment later, I came out, wearing the hoodie. She was right…..it WAS a perfect fit. Chara giggled. “ You look so cute! Ridiculous, but cute!” She said. I blushed furiously. I didn’t mind pink, or fluff, or cat ears…….but wearing them in public…...with people filming this…….is embarrassing. “ ……...thanks.” I muttered. I could see Toriel giggling at me, holding some pj’s, and I blushed more, pulling the hood over my head to try and hide.

Eventually, we had grabbed all the clothes I needed, and we headed out. Frisk waved goodbye to Mettaton. “ Goodbye Frisk darling! I hope we see each other again very soon! Oh, and Star…...if you ever need that Tuxedo…..you know who to call!” Mettaton said, before walking off with his camera crew. I smiled a bit. I guess I was wrong about mettaton…...he was pretty neat. We walked home, and dropped off our bags of new clothes. I turned to Toriel. “ So…….where to next?” I asked. Toriel smiled. “ Well, I wanted to try out some pastries at a new bakery that recently opened…...so let’s go there next!” She said. I nodded, and we headed out.

When we reached the new bakery, I stared up at it. It was completely purple, with a little spider sign on the door that said, OPEN. Spiders? Why would they choose…..Spiders? I shrugged it off, and walked in with Toriel and Frisk. I was immediately met with the smell of delicious sweets and pastries. I felt my mouth water, and my stomach growl. Toriel chuckled. Suddenly, I felt a something tickle my hand. I looked, and my face turned white. Crawling on my hand, was a large black spider, about the size of my thumb. “ SPIDER!!!!!!!!” I shrieked, leaping five feet into the air. I heard giggling from behind the counter, and a spider girl, wearing a dress and an apron, walked out. She had cute black hair, five eyes, and six arms. She was actually…….pretty cute.“ Oh deary, he won’t hurt you! He’s only saying hi!” She said, walking over and picking up the spider, stroking it softly. I could’ve sworn I heard it…..purring…..

“ Hello Miss Muffet! This is Star!” Toriel said, placing a paw on my shoulder. Muffet smiled, and extended one of her many hands. “ Pleased to meet you Star!” She said. I smiled a bit, and shook her hand. “ I-It’s nice to meet you too, M-Miss Muffet.” I said. She giggled. “ Please, just call me Muffet dearie, it’s okay!” She said. I nodded, still a bit shaky from the near-heart attack I had. Then, Muffet turned to Toriel. “ So, what can I get for you? A spider donut? Some spider cider?” She asked. Toriel looked at her menu. “ We would like four spider donuts, a jug of spider cider, and one croissant please.” She said. Muffet nodded, and walked behind the counter. She pulled out a paper bag, and filled them with four donuts, and a croissant. Then, she grabbed a large jug, and set it on the counter. She walked over with both orders, and handed them to Toriel. “ Here you go! That’ll be fifty gold please.” She said. Toriel dug through her pockets, and handed a small pouch of gold to her. “ Thank you! Enjoy your goodies!” Muffet said. 

Then, she turned to me. “ So…...I’m very curious about you, Star. What do you like to do for fun?” She asked. I blushed a bit. “ U-Um……...w-well…….I like to….draw….sing….sometimes baking…..” I mumbled. Her eyes widened, and she clapped her hands. “ Ooh! What do you like to bake?” She asked. I blushed more. “ …...w-well………….cookies……...brownies……….and that’s pretty much it…….I don’t really know how to bake much…..” I muttered. Muffet smiled. “ Well, I can teach you how to bake, if you want.” She said. “ R-Really? T-Thank you!” I said. Muffet’s smile widened. “ You’re welcome! Now, you mentioned drawing. Are you good at posters?” She asked. I nodded. “ Oh good! Is it possible for you to make some posters for my bakery? I need some advertising for my bakery.” She said. I nodded again. “ Yeah! I can draw some posters for you!” I said. Her smile widened even more, showing two sharp fangs. “ Great! Thank you!” She said, clapping her hands.

“ So, what songs do you like to listen to, Muffet?” I asked. “ Oh! I absolutely ADORE Imagine Dragons!” She said. My smile grew. “ I love them too! I also like Paradise Fears, and a lot more!” I said. “ I like them too!” She said. For the next few minutes, we ranted on and on about different song artists, and music we loved. Then, Toriel tapped my shoulder. “ Star, we might want to go now. We don’t want to keep Asgore waiting.” She said. My smile fell a bit. “ Oh…...okay Mom.” I said, turning to leave. “ W-Wait! I have something to give you!” Muffet shouted. I turned back, and saw her writing down something on a little notepad. She tore off the piece of paper, and handed it to me, her cheeks tinged red. I looked down, and blushed. It was a phone number. “ Now we can stay in touch!” She said. I smiled, and put the paper in my pocket, turning to leave. “ Thank you Muffet! See you later!” I said. She waved us goodbye, and we walked out of her bakery.

A few minutes later, we reached home. Asgore come out to greet us. “ Hey Tori! Did you three have fun?” He asked. Toriel nodded, setting the goodie bag on the table. She pulled out three donuts, and handed them to Frisk and I. The donuts were colored purple, with frosting in the shape of a web. I smiled. Muffet sure knew how to decorate her pastries. I took a bite of my donut, and closed my eyes. It was soooo gooooood! The inside was sort of rubbery and chewy, but there was also a delicious filling inside! It was perfect! “ Mm! So tasty!” I said through a bite of donut. Frisk nodded in agreement. “ Then we’ll have to go to Muffet’s more often!” Toriel said. I nodded, and finished off my donut. I was looking forward to Muffet teaching me how to bake! 

Later that evening, I was playing a chess with Frisk. I made sure to concentrate REALLY hard on everything. I carefully made my move. Frisk stared at the board, and then made her move, taking out my king. My eyes widened. “ H-how?! I could’ve sworn it was safe!” I asked, feeling a bit frustrated. Frisk shrugged. I ruffled my hair in frustration. This was the THIRD time I had lost! Frisk opened her eyes. “ Yeah…..she’s some sort of puzzle GOD.” Chara said. Flowey nodded. “I’ve tried beating her once, and it…..didn’t exactly go well.” He said. “ What he means to say is he got stomped HARD.” Chara said with a big smile. I sighed in frustration. “Geeze. Sounds like you two had FUN. One day I'll beat you Frisk. I swear.” I said. Frisk smirked, and nodded. One day Frisk…...one day. I smiled a bit. I was starting to feel better. So far, I wasn't messing up anything, and for once…... I felt like I belonged. 

That night, I was laying in my bed, wearing the new pj’s chara had picked out. Mm…...fluffy pj’s…….. I sighed in happiness and stared up at the ceiling. It felt nice being able to relax and be myself. Slowly, I was coming out of my shell. My eyes began to droop, and I yawned. I finally had a loving, caring family, and everything was perfect now….. Well, almost perfect. I didn't have my friends with me. I shook my head. The last thing I needed was to depress about that. I was gonna be happy right now. Suddenly, I heard a clang outside. I jolted out of bed, and looked out the window. I could see a figure running off…..but i couldn’t make out if it was either monster or human. I narrowed my eyes and slowly got out of bed. I tried to stay as quiet as possible, so I didn't wake anyone up and have them questioning me. I walked out into the hall, and began to walk to the door. “ Star?” I heard Chara say. I yelped, and turned around. There stood Chara. “ You heard it too?” She asked. I nodded. “I saw something outside too, so I was gonna check and see what it was.” I whispered. Chara shook her head.” No. We should get back to bed. You don’t know if that something could be dangerous or not.” She said. “But I’m curious. And what if it's someone who needs help? Or ran away?” I countered. She shook her head again. “ We should stay here. I have a feeling that……...that person wants to hurt our family. And YOU.” She said. I sighed. “Fine. I'll go back to bed. There's no use arguing.” I said.

I began to walk back to my room, before I stopped, and turned back to Chara. “ um…..Chara? This question might……..be sensitive, but I’ve been very curious…….who……..who’s Asriel, and what happened to him?” I asked. She seemed to get really sad at the mention of the name. “Uh…….well……..Asriel’s…….mm…..” She trailed off. I waited in anticipation. “ Yes?” I asked. “He is…….was…...like my sibling. I…... I can't say much more. It's too painful.” She replied. My eyes widened. “ your…...sibling? What happened to him?” I asked. She shuddered. “He…….he died…….a long time ago…….but it still hurts……” She said. She began to tremble, tears welling up in her eyes. I felt a familiar pain in my chest grow again. “ ……..o-oh…..I……...I guess I kinda know how that feels……...losing someone you love dearly……” I said, sniffling a bit. She wiped her eyes. “Yeah…….but that's in the past…...if he was here, I bet he’d be happy with everything right now.” She said, smiling a bit. I gripped my arm. “He probably would…….” I trailed off.

My body began to tremble again. Memories of grandma began to fill my mind again. I clutched my head as I began to think more about her. About all the things we did. Everything. Tears began to pour down my face, and I began to hyperventilate. Chara’s eyes widened. “Hey, calm down. It's alright. Everything's okay.” She said. I fell to my knees. “ G-Granny…….I…….I’m s-s-sorry….” I mumbled, hyperventilating more. Chara sat next to me. “Star, it's alright now. Just breath. It's okay.” She said. I shook my head. “ I can’t………..I can’t!!” I shouted, clutching my head more. She gripped my shoulders. “Star, listen to me. It's alright now. You NEED to breath and calm down, before you have a panic attack.” She said. “ I can’t!! I CAN’T!!!” I shouted, falling over, and curling up, tears streaming down my face. She sighed. “Star, come on. You need to calm down. I'll help. Just breath. Count if you have to and take a few deep breaths.” She said. I couldn’t talk…...it hurt……...so much…. The pain in my chest grew as even more memories filled my head. Chara sighed again and tried to help me calm down. My vision began to grow spotty. I was probably going to pass out. “Star, calm down! You’re gonna have a panic attack and pass out!” She cried. “ I can’t chara……..I can’t……..I…….” I couldn’t continue, as my vision went black.

I slowly began to pass out. Chara kept trying to get me to calm down and breath, but it didn't work. Suddenly, Toriel walked out, and saw me on the floor. “My child! What is the matter?!” She cried, kneeling next to me. “ I accidentally triggered some…...sensitive memories of his…and now he’s having a panic attack.” Chara said. Toriel's eyes widened as she picked me up, before hugging me tightly, stroking my back. “It is alright my child. Everything is okay” She said. I shook my head. “ No it’s not…….it’s not……” I said. She gripped my shoulders. “Star, listen to me. It really is alright. I understand how you feel. I…...feel the same way about…….but you need to calm down. Panicking is not going to solve anything.” She said. “ It’s not……….it’s……………..not………” My grip on her robe began to slip. “Star, please. It is not your fault. I understand you wish to spend more time with your loved one, but everyone has a time when they need to go. It isn't anyone's fault. It is just how life works.” She said. “ ………..life is…………….stupid……” I mumbled. “It can be at times, but we must learn to live with these sort of situations. It will be alright. I promise.” She said, stroking my hair. “ ………..” I couldn’t stay awake anymore. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep in Toriel’s embrace.


	6. Just an Update (And a big apology)

I want to apologize, to anyone who may be still waiting for this story to come out with something new. I haven't had many ideas lately, that, and being overwhelmed by school doesn't help either. I've also been occupied with my deviantart account, making requests for people and doing stuff like that. Don't worry, I plan on continuing this story, but I just wanted to apologize, for my lack of activity. Thank you for listening.


End file.
